User talk:R3tr0Sackb0y(Emil)
Welcome! Congratulations on starting MicroVolts Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi! Hello, thanks for the welcome. Im participating in the Microvolts closed beta, and im going to add more detailed information soon from the game itself and trivia. QuickFire 12:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC)QuickFire New Section How do I create a new section to the table of contents to the left? i want to connect a weapons section to it along with the characters section. Also, I want to make a section for maps, but I don't know how to create a new section...QuickFire 02:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome. I know how Wikia works, somewhat, but I'll let you know if anything pops up. Destrielve 06:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm an active player of MicroVolts. I'm going to gather information, and edit here, I'd like to know two things: 1. What are the admin qualifications, and 2. Why do you keep that avatar, it's not an allowed avatar by Wiki, sorry to tell you that, but it's under the Privacy Policy rules, in every Wiki. Spy vs. Spy! 01:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) No problemo! x) I play this game whenever I can, so I'll update this wiki with what I know. Rainbow dashin' site developer (talk) 02:29, October 26, 2012 (UTC)